Final Fantasy V
Final Fantasy V (ファイナルファンタジーV Fainaru Fantajī V) is a computer role-playing game developed and published by Square Co., Ltd. in 1992. Originally released for the Nintendo Super Famicom. The game was remade for the Sony PlayStation, and this version was eventually translated and marketed in North America and Europe as part of the Final Fantasy Anthology collection. The Super Famicom version of the game is notable for being one of the earliest fan translations to reach completion, by RPGe in 1997. It is interesting to note that it was the first Super Famicom Final Fantasy to incorporate the use of, in the Japanese text, Kanji. Previous NES Final Fantasy titles had originally used an all-Hiragana script due to character-space limitations. Final Fantasy IV was the last to have this (despite the fact that a Kanji script was possible), and is the most visibly connected to its predecessors in style. Final Fantasy V Advance The game was ported to the Game Boy Advance under the title Final Fantasy V Advance, and was released November 6, 2006. http://rpgamer.com/news/Q4-2005/100505a.html Aside from graphical tweaks and a new translation, four additional jobs (Cannoneer, Gladiator, Prophet, Necromancer), a bestiary, a quick save function, music player and a 30-floor dungeoun were added. http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3153183 The Final Fantasy anime, Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals, serves as a sequel to the events depicted in the game. Gameplay The main feature of its gameplay was the revamped job system (originally introduced in a different form in Final Fantasy III), allowing all characters to potentially master up to 22 jobs. The player starts out with no job classes (they are defaulted as "Normal," a class which can be reverted to later on), and as they travel to new Crystal locations, they acquire new jobs. A separate form of experience, ABP, was created for the advancement of the characters' job levels, while they continued to earn regular experience points. The system also introduced a streamlined method of 'multi-classing,' allowing each character to learn job-specific abilities and carry one or two over when they changed their class. The Job System would disappear in the series for a short time, but would reappear in the Final Fantasy Tactics series, Final Fantasy XI, and Final Fantasy X-2. Battle innovations include the famous Active Time Battle system, in which the player could, for the first time in the Final Fantasy series, see whose turn would come next. Other Final Fantasy conventions like the Blue Mage were introduced, adding new elements to battle. Another first for the series was the introduction of two "super" bosses, namely Omega Weapon (sometimes simplified to "Omega") and Shinryuu (sometimes spelled "Shinryu"). Both of these bosses can rapidly wipe out the party (even if every member has absolute maximum status points) and special tactics are required to defeat them. Facing these enemies is not required, and battles with them are manually initiated by the player. If the player defeats Shinryuu they will recieve the strongest sword in the game. Defeating the Omega Weapon has no reward, however. In Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, the bosses Atomos, Gilgamesh, Shinryu, and Omega appear in FFI's Lifespring Grotto, a bonus dungeon. Story The main character, Bartz, a lone wanderer who rides a chocobo, notices a meteor crash in the woods. There, he comes across a young woman, under attack by goblins. He rescues her, and they discover an old man in the wreckage who is unable to remember anything except for his name: Galuf. Reina reveals that she is on her way to the Wind Shrine, where her father has gone to discover why the wind has suddenly ceased. Galuf, suddenly realizing that he needs to go there (though he has no idea why), goes with her. Bartz continues on his way, but is unable to get far before his chocobo forces him to return and rescue them from more goblins. The three decide to travel together to the Wind Shrine, but the path is blocked by the crash, leaving water as the only route. Because there is no wind, there is no way to sail. However, the trio observes a pirate ship pulling into a secluded harbor, and they attempt to steal it. The captain, Faris, soon captures them, but recognizes Reina's pendant and decides to help them get to the Wind Shrine. Soon it is revealed Faris is actually a woman in disguise when Bartz and Galuf sneak into her room and look at her in her sleep. They find that the four elemental crystals of Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water, are actually the seal binding X-Death so that he does not destroy the world. Each crystal is, unfortunately, being exploited for its powers, and this is causing them stress. Bartz and his companions attempt to save the crystals, but fail. At each crystal, they meet a warrior from the past who recognizes Galuf, but dies before he can reveal who Galuf is. As they attempt to save the last crystal they meet Krile, Galuf's granddaughter, who helps Galuf's memory be restored completely. Together, they fly to Galuf's world, which was X-Death's true target. He is already wreaking havoc when they arrive, battling Galuf's armies on the Big Bridge. Bartz, Reina and Faris are captured, and Galuf flies in to save them, defeating Gilgamesh, one of X-Death's lieutenants, in the process. However, the warriors are blown to a distant contintent when the barrier is activated during their escape, and are forced to make their way back to Galuf's castle; Galuf is actually a king in his world. They attempt to see a sage named Gill, but Exdeath forces the sage's island to sink into the ocean. The warriors join up with one of Galuf's companions, Zeza, who is leading a fleet against X-Death. They infiltrate one of the towers powering the barrier around X-Death's castle, but Zeza is forced to sacrifice his life in order to help them accomplish this. The warriors enter the castle, but, find that it is sealed and learn of X-Death looking for something in the Moore Forest. They reach the Master Tree and dispel the seals, but X-Death claims the power of the crystals and devastates them. Krile intervenes, but X-Death holds her in a ring of fire, and Galuf breaks his crystal, saves Krile and fights X-Death until he collapses. X-Death retreats and Galuf dies of his wounds, despite the party's efforts to save him. The party enters X-Death's castle and defeats him, but the three remaining crystals shatter and the worlds are reunited. They learn that he seeks the power of the Void, which had been sealed in the Cleft of Dimension, and kept sealed by dividing the worlds. X-Death has acquired this power, and he uses it across the world, consuming entire towns. Lenna is caught in the Void when Tycoon Castle is swallowed. Gill, however, proposes that the party collect the four Slabs in order to unseal the twelve weapons used against Enuo, a being that had sought to use the void. The party seeks out the slabs and breaks the seals on the weapons. X-Death, however, sends monsters sealed inside the Cleft of Dimension after them; one monster, Merusene, possesses Lenna, but is forced out when Tycoon Castle's Hiryuu arrives. The party eventually enters the Cleft of Dimension, where X-Death has acquired the power of the void, and shows his true form- that of a tree; he was a tree that had been possessed by an evil spirit. The party survives the void with help from the original Four Warriors of Dawn and King Tycoon, and battles X-Death. In the middle of the battle, X-Death is overwhelmed by the Void and becomes Neo X-Death, intent on destroying everything, even himself. The party defeats him. The ending varies based on how many people are still alive at Neo X-Death's defeat. Cid receives a letter from one member of the party talking about what will happen in the future. If everyone survived, Krile will visit the Master Tree, and mourn for her grandfather, until the others cheer her up and remind her of her duty to protect the Crystals. If anyone in the group died during the battle, they will be unable to return home. The survivor or survivors will visit the Master Tree, and find that those who were lost in the battle have returned to life. Final Fantasy V also features the first recurring miniboss of the franchise, Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ). Bartz and his friends fight him several times over the course of the game, a concept that the series continued with Ultros (Final Fantasy VI), the Turks (Final Fantasy VII), Biggs and Wedge, Seifer (Final Fantasy VIII), General Beatrix (Final Fantasy IX) and Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X). Characters The game stars a crew of five unique characters. The initial four characters remain together for much of the game, until one is permanently replaced by a fifth character. *'Bartz Clauser' (バッツ・クラウザー; Battsu Kurausā) is an adventurer and the 'main character' (only because he is the first person the player controls, and he is often 'representative' of the party). He becomes embroiled in the adventure at the very beginning, when he comes upon the crash site of a meteor with his Chocobo, Boko, and meets Reina. His name is Butz in the fan translated version. *'Reina Charlotte Tycoon' (レナ・シャルロット・タイクーン; Rena Shorurotto Taikūn) is of the princess archetype, and meets Bartz at the meteor. She is the daughter of Tycoon's King. Her name is Lenna in the fan translated version. *'Galuf Doe' (ガラフ・ドウ Garafu Dou) is a mysterious old man. He is discovered unconscious at the meteorite with amnesia. His past is initially unknown but is revealed later in the game. His full name is Galuf Halm Baldeison (ガラフ・ハルム・バルデシオン; Garafu Harumu Barudeshion). *'Faris Scherwiz' (ファリス・シュヴィルツ; Farisu Shuvirutsu) is a pirate whose ship the party uses to travel, at first. The party meets up with Faris when they try to sneak aboard her ship. During the first portion of the game, Faris disguises herself with her hair and clothing as a man. She has a connection with Reina that is later revealed. *'Krile Maia Baldeison' (クルル・マイア・バルデシオン; Kururu Maia Barudeshion) is the granddaughter of Galuf. She and her pet dragon Hiryuu are in search of her lost father. Later in the game, she takes Galuf's place in the party. Her name is Cara in the fan translated version. Localization ’s translation of Final Fantasy V was one of the early major fan-translated works. Original Japanese is on the left; RPGe's translation is on the right.]] The original Super Famicom version of Final Fantasy V was never released in North America. As translator Ted Woolsey explained in a 1994 interview, "it's just not accessible enough to the average gamer." Plans were made to release the game in 1995 as Final Fantasy Extreme, targeting it at "the more experienced gamers who loved the complex character building" . For unknown reasons, however, Final Fantasy Extreme never materialized. In 1997, video game studio Top Dog was hired by Square to port the original Super Famicom game to Microsoft Windows-based personal computers for North American release. Although a good deal of the game was completed, ultimately communication problems between the Top Dog and Square's Japanese and American branches led to the project's demise . That same year an English fan translation patch for the Final Fantasy V ROM image was released on the Internet by RPGe. The release was well received, and until 1999 was the only widely available English language version of the game. In 1999, a PlayStation compilation, Final Fantasy Anthology was released, which included Final Fantasy V (as well as the PlayStation version of Final Fantasy VI). Some names were interpreted differently, yielding Butz in the fan translation, and Bartz in the official. In 2002, this version of the game was released in Europe and Australia (alongside Final Fantasy IV). Some fans were unhappy with the dialogue translations, particularly Faris' 'pirate accent' which was not part of the original script. References # Neil West. "Interview with Ted Woolsey." Super Play Magazine. September 1994. (full text) # Marcelo X. "[http://www.warmech.net/special/ff5pcinterview/ff5pcinterview.html Final Fantasy V On Windows 95 (Interview)]." WarMECH's Domain. Accessed on September 29, 2005. # Jeremy Duncan "Final Fantasy V GBA Preview" 1up.com http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3153183 Accessed 8/28/06. External links *[http://finalfantasy.wikicities.com/wiki/Category:Final_Fantasy_V Final Fantasy Wiki category list for Final Fantasy V] *Final Fantasy V artworks at Atma's Final Fantasy Amano gallery Final Fantasy V